My Brother is More Important than Tea Sets
by leekimmi
Summary: Peter was mad at Arthur, and Arthur didn't want Peter to leave him. What would he do?


**Ah, my first fic! I'm so happy that I can get this out of my brain.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and also, I don't own Hetalia. All I own is this account. :D**

"Jerk Arthur! Make me acknowledged, will you?!"

"I told you, I won't. I told you many times! You're still too small!"

Peter smirked. "Huh. Then I will do this."

Arthur watched desperately as Peter threw his tea set and broke it. His favorite tea set, the one from the Queen.

"Now, you want to make me acknowledged?"

Arthur was driven by anger. "You bloody git!"

He harshly slapped Peter on the face.

They both went quiet for a while.

"I hate you!" Peter finally broke off to tears, and then he ran away.

Arthur himself didn't care. He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself onto his bed. But now, Arthur wasn't just feeling angry. Now, he was also sorry for Peter. He felt sorry because he slapped Peter. Because now Peter hates him for not giving him what he wanted. Now he'll leave, just like Alfred did.

Without realizing it, Arthur cried on his pillow.

After 30 minutes of sadness, Arthur calmed down. He decided to walk around the streets. _Maybe I just need some fresh air_, he thought.

After walking around in circles, Arthur still felt frustrated. The fresh air didn't help at all. Or maybe the air wasn't fresh. Just when Arthur headed home, a voice called him from the back.

"Arthur-san!"

He turned around. It was Kiku.

"Hey, Kiku," Arthur murmured.

Kiku sensed Arthur's feelings. "Arthur-san, what's wrong? Can I help you?"

"It's okay, I'm fine." Arthur tried to sound casual, but failed.

"Your expression can't lie, Arthur. Come on, tell me. It will make you feel better."

Arthur smiled weakly. "Okay. Well, this morning Peter broke my favourite tea set. I was very mad, and slapped him without realizing it. Now he hates me, and he'll leave me. What should I do? I don't want to be alone again..."

Kiku smiled. "Arthur-san, what does Peter always want?"

"As far as I know, he always wants to be acknowledged. He wants to be a big country… and beat me."

"I know that you don't let him be a big country. And I know that you do that for his good."

"But he won't understand it!"

"Arthur, he's not a five-year-old kid anymore. Just tell him the truth."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Yes. But remember to tell him nicely. No bad words, Arthur-san."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks, Kiku. You always seem to understand everybody."

Kiku blushed.

At the same time, Peter was at Ivan's house to meet Raivis. He was the only one Peter thought would listen, because he understood the feeling of not being acknowledged.

"I hate my brother! That person is such a jerk!"

"Now, now, Peter. What's wrong with your brother?"

"He didn't want to make me acknowledged! He _won't_ make me acknowledged!"

"I'm sure he did that for your good…"

"No way! If it's for my good, then I should be happy now! Why don't you just be my brother and make me acknowledged?"

"I guess I can be your older brother, but I don't have the rights to make you acknowledged… Besides, I am not very popular, too…"

Peter gave up. He knew that he wouldn't be a big country. He would just be a little, annoying, git. Just like his brother always said. And he didn't blame Raivis because he knew he already tried his best to comfort him all the time. He knew it was all Arthur's fault.

Arthur headed home. He actually felt uneasy, because he didn't think Peter will listen to him again. That way, Arthur couldn't even talk to Peter. He continued the journey with worries.

Arthur arrived at his house. He searched everywhere, but he couldn't find Peter. Then something hit his mind. _Of course!_ he thought. _How could he be here when he was mad at me? _That means he has to search harder. Part of him was too lazy to find Peter, but he insisted on going.

Arthur went to Berwald's house. He rang the doorbell, and wait nervously. Tino opened the door.

"Oh, Arthur! Please, come in!"

"Thank you, but I don't need to come in. I just want to ask you, is Peter at your house?"

"Oh. I thought Peter was at your house. I'm afraid Peter hasn't come back yet."

"Ah. Okay. Thanks, Tino!"

"You're welcome!"

Arthur was about to head home, but he suddenly turned around. "Tino, do you know the places where Peter usually plays?

"He usually goes to your place, or Ivan's house."

_Ivan's house?_ Arthur was a bit confused. Tino realized Arthur didn't know about that.

"He goes there to play with Raivis," Tino explained.

"Oh. Thanks again!" Then Arthur headed home.

Tino smiled and closed the door.

Arthur left the house awkwardly. He didn't know if he has the courage to go to that psychotic giant's house. _It's for Peter, Arthur. For Peter._ Arthur kept muttering so that he could go on.

Finally he arrived at Ivan's house. He rang the doorbell. It was Toris who opened the door.

"Ah, Arthur! I'm sorry, but Ivan-san is away. He's visiting his older sister right now."

"It's okay. I went here to find Peter."

"Peter? He's in Raivis's room, playing. Come in."

Arthur followed Toris all the way there. They walked in silence. Then, they arrived at Raivis's room. Toris knocked the door.

Raivis opened the door, and saw Toris and Arthur. He understood, then let Arthur in.

"I'll be right back," he said to Peter.

Raivis closed the door, and now there was only the two of them.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded.

"I-I just want to talk to you," Arthur said nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Arthur didn't know what to do for a while. Then suddenly, Arthur hugged Peter.

"You don't have to talk, Peter. You just need to listen to me."

Peter pushed him away, frowning. Arthur smiled, and started explaining.

"You know I always say no when you ask me to make you acknowledged?"

Peter was still frowning. He didn't say anything. Arthur embraced him, and rubbed his shoulders.

"It's not that I do that to make you ignored. I do that, because I'm afraid other countries will attack you. Then I'll lose you. So, I thought if I don't make you acknowledged, other countries will know nothing about you, and won't attack you. I'm sorry if it's bothering you. And sorry about this morning's incident, I was driven by anger,"

Suddenly Peter cried on Arthur chest. Now that he understood, he felt sorry for Arthur. He regretted everything he did to Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad brother…" Peter sobbed.

Arthur hugged him again, and this time Peter didn't let go. "No need to be sorry, I'm a bad brother too. Now, will you forgive me?"

Peter nodded. Behind the door, Raivis and Kiku was smiling with relief.

Then, something passed Peter's mind.

"Wait here." Peter let go of Arthur, and then ran outside the house.

"Peter, where are you going?" Arthur chased Peter, and lucky for Raivis and Kiku, he didn't see them eavesdropping behind the door.

Peter ran as fast as he can to the Queen's house. At that time, he just wanted to thank Arthur by giving him something he will like. Something that will make him feel better.

Arthur was running desperately, looking for Peter. His body was now old and slow, compared to the young body of his brother. Then, he saw a small figure arguing with the guards of the Queen's palace, trying to enter the building. Arthur ran to the small figure.

"Peter!" He called breathlessly.

Arthur was faced by two stern-looking guards. "This is my little brother. I'm sorry if he bothers you," he explained, then took Peter away from the palace.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"P-Please forgive me, Arthur! I-I was trying to replace your tea set I broke this morning, so I went to ask the Queen for another one, but the guards wouldn't let me in," Peter sobbed, afraid his brother would slap him again. Unexpectedly, Arthur once again hugged Peter.

"Of course I forgive you. And you don't have to replace it, Peter, because now I know that my little brother always is more important than just tea sets."

_-end._

**What do you think? Please give me a review, and tell me if there are any mistakes. I will surely correct them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
